Three Difficult Snatches
by giba
Summary: Jiro and Kinosuke, two players living in Nerima, are bullied by a school gang into getting a pair of used undies from each of the three Tendou sisters. If they fail the gang will shave their eyebrows.


The youth crouched in the shade behind the small market store. He had been tracking the girl for the last four days, studying her routine and observing her from afar so he could better make his move. He took a last drag on his cigarette and flicked it across the broken asphalt of the parking lot.

"Shit!" he cursed.

It was a hot summer day in Nerima and he wished to be somewhere far sipping on a cold beer. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and winced at the pain near his left eye. He felt frustrated by the mess him and his friend had gotten themselves in.

"Ohayou gozaimasu" he finally heard the eldest Tendou girl say to the market owner as she entered the store. It was 4 o'clock on the dot and it was his cue to go in after her. He ran around the corner and entered through the front running over in his head the things he would do and say. Everyday at around 4, Kasumi Tendou would ride her bicycle from her house to the market to buy food items, apparently for the evening meal. Word was that the Tendou girls' mother was on some vacation and Kasumi, being the oldest, was filling in for her mom by doing the house chores for the other members of the household, including her dad, her younger two sisters and some recent boisterous visitors from China.

He smiled to himself. "A girl her age should be playing around with boys like me and Kino, not at home with an apron around her waist!" he told himself. He walked around the back of the store pretending to look for something but kept his eyes on Kasumi, peering at her through his long eyelashes. She was wearing a long skirt and with white linen shirt, matching out door shoes and fuchsia handbag. Her backside was drenched in sweat from the heat and stuck to her skin, outlining her waistline. He began to feel warmer.

She was finished picking out the regular items, bread, milk, cereals, some miso and tea leaves when he moved in front of her to pay for a can of dog food he randomly picked out. He didn't own a dog but girls loved them and ot would be a good conversation topic to switch to if all else failed. While paying he caught her looking at him, "they all do", he thought, and smiled at her in a shy way. She flushed slightly in embarrassment. "This is going to be easy" he thought.

"Hi!" he said "I'm Jiro, you?"

"Tendou Kasumi" she said moving her items near the cash register.

"You are gonna eat all this by yourself?" He asked feigning amazement.

"No! I live with my family this is for everyone!"

"Oh I see, you have a slim figure, you couldn't possibly eat all that" Girls always loved to be reminded they looked fit. Of course, she blushed. "Sorry, that was inappropriate! My name is Jiro" he stammered purposely.

Kasumi laughed. "I know your name is Jiro! You told me before!"

Everything was going according to plan, Jiro didn't know why girls liked a stammering idiot, but he loved to play the part. The owner was finished processing Kasumi's goods and gave Jiro a nod while she took out her wallet to pay. He was old but not stupid, he knew a pickup when he saw one. Jiro grabbed both of her grocery bags.

"Let me give you a hand" he offered.

"Thank you!" Kasumi said ecstatic that this handsome boy was helping her on her daily chores. "You really don't have to! My bike is just outside!"

"No problem then!" They walked out and made small talk for a while. Jiro asked all the questions with answers he already knew from asking around. "Where do you live?" "How many sisters do you have?" "How come we don't see you around school?" He could tell that she was falling for his cute and insecure facade. He was looking for that sign, that weakness in her that he could exploit to create some manner of intimacy but Kasumi remained formal throughout their exchange. He loaded the groceries on her bike and took out his cigarettes pondering what to say next when he saw the sign.

Kasumi's look wandered on his cigarettes. He immediately offered one and Kasumi took it. "Ha! I found out! So under this calm exterior you are stressed at something!" He thought. People either smoked to look cool, like Jiro, or to fill a void. A girl like Kasumi who lived at home with her dad wouldn't smoke to show off. "It's probably the way you live, looking after people all day!" he told himself. Jiro knew exactly how to play it from here. This was familiar ground.

"I don't usually smoke" Kasumi said as expected, looking around nervously. She put the cigarette away in her purse for later.

"Me nether" lied Jiro.

"If my dad found out…" she started stroking her hair.

"…he would kill me!" they both said in unison. Kasumi laughed.

"Let's walk around a bit" Jiro offered.

"I have to get going…" she protested. Jiro looked at her with puppy eyes.

"Let me walk with you then?"

"Okay"

They walked around in the heat, Jiro pushing Kasumi's bicycle while she walked alongside. Jiro lead her to some back alley while they talked.

"Where is your mother?" he asked.

"Gone, she disappeared but I heard she promised to come back". Kasumi looked at his youthful face, studying him for the first. Jiro had a narrow chin and high cheek bones that made him look almost feminine, if it wasn't for his slightly prominent Adam's apple and thick eyebrows. His hair was dark and slightly reddish and strands fell over his eyes as he walked which brushed away nervously. His skin was dark and glistening under the afternoon sun. He was wearing his Nerima high uniform unbuttoned at the collar. His low hanging pants gave the impression that he had recently lost weight. She thought Jiro tried to look though but at the same time he was such a sweet boy. He led her around in some back alley and when he felt that no one was around he took out another cigarette and they both lit up.

"I barely know you but I have to tell you, Jiro, I am getting fed up of playing mom at home." She confessed leaning in the shade. She looked at his face then noticed his black eye. "What happened to your eye?"

Jiro lied: "I was playing baseball with my friend, he can't aim for shit!" She laughed at hearing the demeaning word.

"Shit… Fuck! My stupid family!" she yelled laughing. Kasumi felt strange using such dirty words, but it felt almost like a therapy from her personal stress.

"You love them, that's why you put up with it don't you?" he said, getting closer to her in the shade, stroking her long brown hair. She looked at him and he kissed her instantly. Kasumi responded at first but turned her head away.

"Jiro…"

He was kissing her neck with a mischievous grin, fumbling around with her blouse, reaching under, touching her soft belly. Kasumi could smell his sweaty odour mixed with her own in the heat and it turned her own yet she looked around alarmed. What if someone saw her like this in an alley, smoking cigarettes and getting man handled while she should hurry home and get dinner on the way? If her dad found out, it would bring such dishonour to him. Jiro sensed her discomfort.

"Let's go somewhere quiet" he whispered, "I want to feel you" Kasumi hesitated at first but she felt the overwhelming stress that had been building up inside her since her mother's disappearance and how her family had been taking her for granted. She was tired of being strong, while Akane and Nabiki lived their teenage life normally. Jiro seemed like such a sweet guy and she actually felt privileged to be with him. After all, she rarely got out of the house to meet boys and we she did she was always too shy to go as far as talk to them. She nodded in agreement and became nonchalant while Jiro took control and lead her to the closest love hotel. Kasumi felt good letting someone take control of her life, looking after her.

He took her to a hotel called "Tokai" which offered 3-hour rest sessions. At first Kasumi was shy, struggling to get her clothes off. When she was down to her black lace bra and underwear, he led her to the bed and let her pleasure him with her mouth. Kasumi turned out to be quite the little expert, and he felt he would explode like Krakatoa before he pulled out. He sat down, his back against the headboard while she moved on top of him, leading him inside her. She bounced up and down on him and came loudly before collapsing on top of him, spent and exhausted while the cool air from the air-conditioning caressed her skin. He brushed her hair gently and they smoked to the sound of Latin beats from the hotel radio.

"Oh my!", she exclaimed, seeing the time, "I really have to get going!"

Jiro reached for her black unmentionables, lying next to the bed. "I'll keep this" he said with a grin "until next time!" Kasumi was shocked at first and was ready to protest but gave in quickly, having no time to argue. She put on the rest of her clothes while he dressed and they hurried out. In the street they said goodbye quickly. Jiro phoned Kinosuke as soon as her bicycle was out of sight.

"So?" Kino asked.

"Done. Two to go brother." He replied with his usual cockiness.

"Good! I can handle Nabiki, she's a snake, like me. But we'll have to team up for the last one, I heard she is engaged"

"No shit!"

Author's note: A little bit of a one shot, this is based on a lemon I read online a few years back that was probably also a one shot. It had the same premise of two guys trying to get the girls' underwear (a common team in the Takahashi universe?) except one guy was good at it and the other failed miserably. I decided to make both guys master of their game and to put something at stake. Flame me or blame me, I don't give a fuck what you think.


End file.
